


Binding Ties Read the Books

by Doodledore



Series: Bound [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Reading the Books, Swearing, book relationships dont match the readers relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: The weekend of Halloween the Pack was supposed to learn about Selene's past. But a mysterious box arrives, changing their plans.This is a parallel world from Bound by Binding Ties, but it does play into the main story. You don't have to read this for the main story to make sense. But reading up until the Halloween chapter is advised before you start this.





	Binding Ties Read the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. This story will contain some swearing, OC, OOCness, and alternate universe and time-line. However, it will play a part in the main story.
> 
> A/N: Sup peeps? I decided to do something weird and have the characters of my story read the actual Twilight books. Woo! I might do two versions, one with just Twilight characters and another with everyone in the crossover. We shall see. 
> 
> It's best to have the books with you, as I am legally unable in insert the entire story. But you do you. I'll be paraphrasing/summarizing sections between comments.

 

Since this is a reading the book story, formatting will be different than the other stories in this series.

"All speech"

_'All thoughts'_

**Book stuff**

 

* * *

 

_October 29, 2004, After School_

_Cullen Residence - Forks, WA_

No POV

Bella and Selene pull up and park in front of the Cullens' house. Getting out, they grab their bags, and head for the door. Alice is already holding it open, bouncing with excitement.

Squealing she looks towards the twins, "I'm so glad you to get to spend the weekend!"

"We are too Alice, but part of me can't believe Charlie is letting us," Bella said, before hugging Alice.

Selene nods, "Yeah, it's pretty surprising, but it makes things a hell of a lot easier, especially with the pack visiting."

Once the twins are inside, Jasper walks over and hugs Selene, hoping to help her relax for the upcoming conversation.

"Apparently Charlie and Carlisle had a little chat, whatever they talked about put your father's worries to rest." Letting her go, "You know you don't have to do this Darlin', I'm sure the wolves will understand."

"I know that. But I need to do this. And once I'm done we have two days of fun and hijinks."

Just then, a box appears on the stairs.

Confused, Alice walks over to it. Picking up a letter, she reads aloud: "Sorry to interrupt your plans, but you won't be telling the story you planned. Please wait to open this box until the Pack arrives."

Everyone in the house is confused. Luckily the Pack start walking out of the tree line just then, in their human forms. The twins walked into the living room as Esme welcomed the wolves.

Once everyone was settled, Alice brought in the box and relayed to the wolves what the letter had said.

"Now that you're here, I'm going to open it. I want to know why I didn't see this."

Alice ripped off the tape and opened the box. As she did, sparkly dust filled the air before disappearing, setting everyone on edge.

Cautiously, Alice peered inside to find another letter.

She picked it up and, once again, read it aloud.

"Thank you for waiting. We apologize for startling you. The dust was a gift from a friend of ours, one that temporarily created a pocket dimension of sorts around you. For the length of time it takes for you all to read the contents of the box, you'll exist in a space and time separate from the rest of the world. This space extends 15 miles around the Cullen's house, enabling the vampires to feed and everyone spending time apart to calm down if needed. The kitchen is fully stocked. While we aren’t watching you, we'll be alerted should you run out and refill it for the humans and pack.

Inside are books from a parallel world, where most of you exist. While the events within either do not or may not happen to you, they can give you knowledge you may find useful. However, it is important that you do not go looking for the others mentioned. Things will be all right in the end, but early confrontation can have dire consequences. However, feel free to try and match-make, within reason."

“What does that mean?” Sam questioned, looking tense.

Selene shrugged, “No idea, I guess we have to read to find out.” Reaching in the box she pulls out a book, on the cover is a pair of hands holding an apple. “This on looks to be the first; it’s called _Twilight_ , by someone named Stephenie Meyer. 'Preface'

**I never knew how I'd die, even though I probably should have. This was unexpected.**

"Well who thinks about dying?" Jake asks. The twins stare at him, they've had to think about it plenty of times in their lives. "Oh… Right. Sorry Bella, Selene."

**Hunter is taunting me. At least I'm going to die a noble death. I have no regrets. Dude is going to kill me now.**

Emmet snorts, “Well if that isn’t a morbid way to start a book.”

Bella nods, “Right? Sis, read the first chapter, then someone else can read.”

“Alright,” Selene sits more comfortably, leaning against Jasper, “‘First Sight…’

**Mom was brining me to the airport and I had very little on me.**

_'Wait. Phoenix? And that shirt sounds familiar.'_ Bella thought.

**Forks exists and its super rainy. I was born there, but I left when young. Had to spend summers there.**

"Is this about us?" Selene asks.

"I don't know. It sounds like there's only one person, and that was one of my favorite shirts. It might be about me."

"But Izy, it sounds like they hate Forks. It couldn't be us."

"Yeah, but the letter said parallel world that different than ours… just keep reading."

**I have to go to Forks, which I hate. Phoenix is awesome. Bella doesn't have to go.**

"So, I guess this is about an alternate me, where I don't have a sister? That sucks."

"We don't know I don't exist yet. Maybe I'm somewhere else or already in Forks. Dad could have custody of me."

"But it sounds like you really hate Forks Bells."

"This Bella is different than me Emmett, I actually like Forks."

**Mom looks like me. Not sure she can handle herself, but she does have Phil.**

Esme is concerned, "Not to be rude, but is your mother like that girls?"

They both nod. Selene replies, "It's all right Esme. She is like that. We love her, but it's a bit awful how we had to be the parents."

"Yeah, but it's how we've managed to get away with going to Italy without question."

Esme and Carlisle look at each other, concerned about how the girls managed to stay safe and healthy living with their mother.

**Lying about wanting to go. She can always come back, but she won't. Hugs and a long flight. Charlie is nice but awkward. Rain. Police Cruiser.**

Embry laughs, "Did you girls have to ride here in the cruiser?"

Bella shakes her head, "No, our car was waiting at the airport. One of us would have had to sit in the back, so we had someone bring our car up and told Dad we'd be fine."

**Small talk about a car. Quite until home. Two-bedroom house.**

Jake frowned, "Wait that's right, your house only has two bedrooms. Isn't that small for you both?"

Selene shrugs, "That's the way the house was; when we were babies were shared a room. But a few years ago, Dad agreed to remodel the basement. There's now two bedrooms and a bathroom down there. Our old room is a guest room and Dad's home office."

Nodding, "Right, I think I remember Dad mentioned he did that now."

**Actually likes the truck. Moving in was easy, but nothing in the house had changed. Moping and brooding. Thinking about not fitting in.**

The Cullens looked at Selene and Bella, concerned about Bella's apparent lack of self-esteem.

Bella sighs, "Before you ask, no I don't feel that way about myself."

"Yeah, Izy actually has a better self-image than I do. We never really cared about fitting in, probably because we've always had each other. Add the whole knowing about the supernatural thing, and fitting in isn't really a concern."

**Putting things away. More poor self-esteem. Don't relate to people. Glitch in brain.**

"That part is true, but different than the book makes it out to be," Selene says.

Bella nods, "Yeah, with our memories, spending so much time around adults and vampires, and raising our Mom, we've matured pretty fast. Add our outlook on people and it's difficult to connect to people, especially ones our age."

**Didn't sleep well. Noise. Creepy fog. Awkward breakfast. No change. Embarrassing photos.**

"First, this version of you is weird Izy. And second, I'm so glad Dad isn't that bad here."

"Yeah, the house might be mostly the same, but he's not _that_ hung up on Mom still. And you're right, this version of me sounds very isolated from others, probably because she doesn't have a sister."

Emmett nods, "Yeah, this Bella is kinda boring. Hopefully these books get more interesting."

**School. Rain. Truck was cleaned, but still old. Finding the school.**

"That's what I like about Forks, the school doesn't feel like a prison. At least visually." Edward commented.

**Going to front office. Helpful secretary. Moved car.**

"Looks like we're there," Emmett says, "Looks like things might be getting interesting."

**Into the fray. Coats**.

Alice smiles, "That sounds like Rose and me."

**English class. Meeting Eric. Small talk. Math class. Can recognize faces.**

"The good and bad thing about small towns," Rose sighed. "Everyone knows everyone."

**Lunch. Can't remember names. Them. Descriptions.**

"You know, these descriptions tell me you guys aren’t careful enough at hiding what you are." Jake said with suspicion.

"Considering none of the humans noticed except for me, I don't think it's their fault."

**Edward reacts.**

Whistling, Emmett says, "Dude, she has you pegged. Kinda scary considering this Bella doesn't know what we are."

**Jessica fills Bella in. Talk about Esme.**

"Thank you, Bella."

Blushing, "It's nothing Esme, even though that isn't me, I'd think the same."

**More gossip. More about Edward. Going to biology. Edward reacts again.**

Everyone pauses.

Edward was confused but had a suspicion about his reaction.

Calmly, Carlisle reassures the others, "I'm sure everything will be fine, there are three other books."

**Sitting next to him. Observation. Doubt. Black eyes.**

Jasper looked at Edward, piecing things together.

**Edward runs. Mike. Edward was unusual. P.E. Back to the Office. Edward is there.**

Edward sighs internally, his suspicion was correct.

Emmett turns to him, "Dude, what is _wrong_ with book you?"

"I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

**Lying and crying.**

Selene looks up, "That's the end of the chapter."

Everyone looks at Edward expectantly.

"From what I can tell, in the book, Bella is my singer."

The vampires are shocked, but now understand his violent reactions.

Carlisle smiles, "Even if it's not the same you, I'm proud of you son."

The wolves are confused.

Sam turns to Carlisle, "What is a singer?"

Sighing, "A singer is a human who's blood sings to a vampire. Meaning that their blood is irresistible to them and smells particularly good to any other vampire. Singers usually die immediately when they are scented."

"So that means Bella should be dead."

"I wouldn't say that." Edward replies, "Book Bella obviously doesn't die if there is a whole book to go. But it could have been possible for our Bella to, even though it won't now."

Curious, Bella asks him, "What do you mean?"

"You and Selene have very strong and nice smelling blood. But yours affects me more. I didn't notice when we met while you were young because, except for Carlisle, we try not to breathe in hospitals. When we met again, you scent was diluted by the venom in the Volturi crest, making it unappealing. If the two of you hadn't met vampires before coming to Forks, I imagine I would have had the same reaction book Edward did."

Bella and Selene look at each other.

With a shrug, Selene hold up the book. "As interesting as this is, who wants to read next?"

Jacob reached for the book, "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments with constructive criticism!


End file.
